


Best Day of Our Lives

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Do not post to another site, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: It's Patton and Virgil's first date, and both are nervous and determined to make this the best day everWritten for my QPP Z for Valentine's Day!!





	Best Day of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fluffy trash

Patton giggled for what was most likely the millionth time that day as he browsed through his closet, determined to figure out what to wear today. This was his first date with Virgil, the cute boy from his history class, and Patton would not allow his outfit to be anything less than perfect. 

 

“You’re overthinking this, Patt!” Roman complained on the bed behind him, fidgeting with his makeup kit. “It’s the Emo Nightmare. He’s not going to care what you wear.” Patton puffed out his cheeks and spun around, ready to rip into Roman for insulting Virgil. Roman held his hands up in surrender, a small grin on his face. “I did not mean that as an insult, Patton. I just meant that you don’t need to think so hard!” Patton deflated, sighing heavily, and sat down next to Roman. 

 

“I know, just… I want to make this the best day of Virgil’s life, you know?” Roman nodded and patted Patton’s shoulder. “I know, hon, but you’re going to stress yourself out if you keep trying to make things perfect. Perfection doesn’t exist, okay? So please cut yourself some slack.” Patton nodded, sniffed, wiped the tears from his eyes, and marched into his closet to pull out the first thing he found. Roman was right; Patton could never make this perfect, but gosh darn it, he could at least try to make Virgil happy.

* * *

 

“Virgil, calm down and let me help,” Logan snapped, riffling through Virgil’s closet in an attempt to find an acceptable outfit for his date. Virgil, meanwhile, was on his bed, trying not to have a panic attack. 

 

“But what if Patton hates me? What if he realizes how much of a loser I am and never wants to see me again and then I’ll lose one of my only friends and-” Virgil babbled. Logan cut him off with a single raised finger. 

 

“Virgil. I do not think Patton contains the capacity to hate you in his being. He has enjoyed your company so far. Why would that fact change now?” Virgil sighed but did not argue back. Logan… had a point. His brain was just being stupid, like always. Seeing Virgil’s agreement, Logan extended a bundle of clothing towards Virgil. At Virgil’s questioning look, Logan cracked a small grin. “I took the liberty of choosing an outfit acceptable for a first date that you would willingly wear.” Virgil snorted and took the bundle of cloth, grinning at Logan. 

 

“What would I do without you, L?” he teased. Logan smiled back. “I very much suspect that you would not be functioning without me.” Virgil laughed. “You’re probably right.”

* * *

 

Patton fidgeted with the hem of his skirt as he waited for Virgil to join him at the cafe. Sure, Patton was early, and Virgil still had 5 minutes until they had agreed to meet, but Patton still couldn’t help but be excited-nervous-scared-happy about this date. What if Virgil thought he was too clingy, too emotional? Patton roughly shook his head to banish those thoughts. No, Virgil wouldn’t do that. 

 

“Hey… hey Patt,” the soft alto came from above him. Patton’s head shot up to find Virgil standing in front of him, fidgeting with the ends of his sweater sleeves. Patton’s heart swelled and he jumped up, pulling Virgil into a tight hug. 

 

“Virgil! How are you doing today?” Patton asked, his cheeks already hurting from the force of his smile. Virgil grinned back, his green and brown eyes crinkling upwards. 

 

“I’m doing okay, Patton. You’re looking nice,” Virgil murmured. Patton giggled and sat down, pulling up the menu. Virgil followed suit, and the two descended into pleasant conversation filled with jokes, puns, and complaining about school. After a few hours with delicious coffee, perfect sandwiches, and savoury soup, Patton and Virgil left the cafe, their date over. As Patton turned to leave, Virgil gently grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a quick kiss. 

 

“Patton, I can confidently say that this was the best day ever. Thank you,” Virgil mumbled. Patton’s eyes began to water and he pulled Virgil into another kiss, happiness overflowing his soul. This was the best day ever, purely because of Virgil, and Patton could not be more thrilled to call Virgil his boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Happy late Heart Day, Z!!
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
